planet_zibattlewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil Returns
The Evil Returns 'is the fourth chapter in the fan series Zoids: Legends of the Voices of the Fallen. Synopsis: ~~Last Last Time in Zoids: Journey of the Voices of the Fallen~~ Voice: heh this is the Bird of Paradise. The Name is Haxeze Actus *smirks* Kaeru: ugh you know what your dead meat "Haxeze". Haxeze: *laughs* NO YOUR DEAD *evil smile on face* *Slashes Galaxy-Star in Half* *Kaeru sent flying into the stands injured and broken zoid* Haxeze: Heh i guess my job is done *flies zoid into the sky* Judge: BATTLE OVER, BATTLE OVER, BATTLE OVER, Kaeru, Naoj, Zeta: Lie on ground almost lifeless* Strange Man: Heh Guess Naoj cant beat me after all *smirks evily* fades into the shadows* *Dark Zoid's eyes flash evilly* Hehehheheh '~~Now At this Moment~~ Naoj: *Ahh my leg, *Rubs Injured Leg* I cant believe I let this happen to me, I was so careless *disgraceful look on his face* Zeta: Ya me to before i used to be so cocky but now I, I, dont know what to do with myself I want to be my old Rap loving comedian self. Kaeru: *Lies down with broken ribs* heh ya that was too close for comfort, at least we came out alive and not in body bags. Naoj: Ya i guess so anyways lets check whats on tv *turns on TV* Announcer: ALRIGHT LADIES AND GETLEMEN LETS GET STARTED Battle Judge: It is a Five v One matchup..... Ok READY.................................FIGHT!!!! Five Random Pilots: He we are the Furious Electra Saber Team..... We Will Not be Defeated!!! Opposing Pilot: Heh *Lets Zoid Stay Still* smirks evily* *Naoj: in Background: O.O I know that 1 Zoid* *Zeta and Kaeru: How???* *Naoj: Thats my Cousin Viziro's Zoid* *Electra Sabers Team 2 Pilots: OK SABERS LETS GO *3 Zoids Charge at Zoid* "Viziro": Heh *Jerks Zoid in Slwomotion dodging the attacks* Idiots *laughs evily* NOW STRIKE* *zoid flips around smacking 3 zoids to opposite side of the arena in pieces* Sabers Team: O.O YOU'LL PAY *Rest of Zoids Charge Forward* "Viziro": heh *Jerks Zoid Up* Sabers Team: O.O WHat *look up* "Viziro": heh *Whips Zoids to pile with other zoids* NOW TO KILL YOU ALL *Smirks Evily* Sabers Team and Announcer: O.O What Announcer: *Sees Zoid Charging its Charged Particle Cannon* EVERYONE RUN GOOOOOOOO NOWW! "Viziro": Heh Adios Losers *Fires Charger Particle Cannon* *Zoids Starts Spinning Send Cannon Fire Everywhere* Naoj: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Zeta and Kaeru: He , He, THAT MONSTER HE KILLED 250,000 People in that arena All: See arena in flames, People Screaming as they are sent up in flames* Naoj: VIZIRO *Angry/ Sad expression on thise face* Viziro: Hehehehe *Smirks in Joy and Evilly* *Turns Zoid Around and Stears Zoid Calmy Out with sign of Pleasure on his Face* *Arena Blows Up Behind Him* Zeta and Kaeru: O.O Why, Why would he do that *stare at Naoj* Naoj: *conused and frightened look on his face* Why Viziro Why *starts going phsychotic* *passes out* Zeta and Kaeru: NAOJ............... NAOJ WAKE UP C'MON. Kaeru: Hmm its all that Viziro's Fault Zeta: Ya >.> that Basturd Viziro: He No one Shall End the Evil Reign of the Rivu~aiasan Kanto *Smirks Evil*Fades with Zoid into the Darkness* *Sky shows Flames from the bottom* *Phoenix Cry Heard From Afar* Category:"Zoids: Journey of the Voices of the Fallen" Season 1 Chapters Category:JoVF Category:"New Era" Arc